Caskett Drabbles
by onceuponanevilangel
Summary: A collection of my Caskett minifics based on prompts from tumblr. If you have prompts for any more, feel free to send 'em in.
1. Protection

**Prompt: Castle gets hurt trying to protect beckett from a suspect-Anon**

* * *

"What about a dark blue?" Beckett asked. "It would work really well on Lanie."

"I learned my lesson about putting Alexis in blue when she was eight. Unfortunately, it was picture day," Castle replied.

"Okay, then what about gold?"

"That could work."

"Well that's one more thing settled," Beckett said as she stepped around a bucket of tools. She and Castle were walking through the hallway of a half-finished apartment building in Manhattan. The victim, a young woman, had been found in one of the apartments and after the case seemed to be leading only to dead ends, they had decided to do one last look around the room.

Castle grinned. "I just can't wait to see Esposito in a glittery gold bow tie."

"Who said anything about glitter?" Beckett asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at her fiance.

"Just picture his face. It has to be glittery."

"Shut up."

"What? No glitter?"

"No, Castle," Beckett said, reaching for the gun she had tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. "I heard something."

Detective and writer both stopped and listened. Sure enough, there were footsteps pounding down the hallway above.

"Someone's up there," Beckett said. "Come on." The pair raced off toward the stairs just as a tall teenage boy started running down. "Stop! NYPD!"

The boy didn't stop, though. He slammed right into Beckett, knocking her into the wall and sending her gun clattering to the floor. He had a spring blade knife in his hand and started to raise it.

"Kate!" Castle exclaimed. Without thinking, he threw himself on top of the boy. They both went tumbling down the stairs. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Castle felt the knife sink into his thigh. He heard Beckett scream his name. And then everything went black.

"Hey." The familiar voice pulled Castle out of the blackness. He blinked up and saw hazel eyes and auburn hair silhouetted against the bright white lights of the hospital room.

"Feeling better?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," he replied, propping himself up on his elbow. He noted the black and blue bruises that colored the exposed skin of his arms and the way his sore muscles protested when he moved, but nothing was unbearable. Of course, that might very well have been the pain meds talking. "You?"

"Don't worry about me," Beckett said, shifting one leg in front of the other in an attempt to hide the gauze around her right ankle. "I just twisted my ankle. You feel down a flight of stairs, got stabbed in the leg, and got a concussion. Worry about yourself."

"Something tells me that when my mother finds out I'm in here, she'll worry enough for both of us."

Beckett cracked a smile. "She actually stopped by while you were sleeping. She said she'll be back later and Alexis called. She'll be over as soon as her last class lets out. Oh, and the boys say hi."

"Did you get the guy?" Castle asked, deciding not to waste time beating around the bush.

"Yeah. After he woke up, we got a full confession. He's gone."

"Good."

They fell silent for a moment. Then Beckett snapped her fingers and gasped. "I almost forgot. I picked this up on my way here." She held out a rolled up paper lunch bag and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Just open it and find out."

Castle did as he was told and opened the bag to reveal a gold bow tie that was caked with glitter and a blue sticky note that read: If I have to wear this, then you're going to need to wear one too to keep your head from falling off your neck.

"Did Esposito just threaten to behead me?"

"I believe he did." Beckett's cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "Gates wants me back at the precinct. I'll stop by when I get off, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you," she said, leaning down to catch his lips in a soft kiss. After she pulled back, she smiled softly and whispered. "My hero."


	2. Confession

**Prompt: A prompt where beckett discovers she's pregnant and got to tell castle. Yeah, I'm pretty addicted to castle and I loved the last one you wrote btw!-Anon**

* * *

"Kate Beckett, if you throw up in my morgue, I'm putting Perlmutter on all of your cases for the next month."

Beckett smiled at Lanie's words and rested her hand on the side of the empty autopsy table. "Relax, Lanie. I'm fine."

"Well I'm just saying," the medical examiner replied, twisting her scalpel easily in her hand. "So have you told him yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? You're married to the man. I think he would want to know that you're having his baby."

"Yeah, I know. I just have to figure out the right way to tell him. He makes everything into some grand story and I want to figure out some special way to tell him."

"You know," Lanie said, stepping around the table and taking her friend's hand in her own. "I think it'll be special enough without you worrying about it. Besides, he'll be able to tell on his own soon, so you should get on it, girl."

Beckett smiled again. "You're right. And you know what? I think I have a phone call to make."—

"Dinner was excellent, Kathrine," Martha said, setting her fork down on her empty plate. "I had no idea you could cook so well."

Beckett smiled and blushed. "It was one of my mother's favorite recipes. She taught me how to make it."

"It was great," Alexis said.

"It was," Castle agreed. He stood up and grabbed the bottle of red wine at the center of the table."Does anyone want some wine?"

"Me." Martha held up her glass.

"Can I have some?" Alexis asked. "After all, my birthday's only in two days."

"I guess," Castle said. He poured her half a glass before filling up his own. "Kate?"

"No, that's alright," Beckett said. One hand absently fell to her belly under the table.

"You sure? I got your favorite?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Alexis and Martha exchanged a look as they started to piece two and two together. The 'stomach flu' that had kept Beckett home for the better part of a week, the subtle shift in her mood, the small cardboard box in the garbage that had been torn up beyond recognition, everything made sense. They watched as Castle worked to connect the dots.

Beckett stood up and, taking her husband's hand in her own, guided it to her still-flat tummy. She looked up and saw his blue eyes light up.

"Is this…are you…?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"She's pregnant," he said. "Did you guys hear that? We're having a baby!"

"Well don't just stand there, Richard. Kiss her!" Martha commanded.

Castle did as he was told, capturing his wife's lips in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, he motioned for Alexis to come closer. "Remember how badly you wanted to be a big sister when you were little?"

"I still do," she said with a brilliant smile.

"This is it, Castle," Beckett breathed. "This is our happy ending."

"No it's not," he replied. "This is only our happy beginning."


	3. First Steps

**Prompt: Caskett prompt (if you're up to it): their kid walk for the first time toward kate who's coming home from work**

* * *

"Come on, Jo. Come to Daddy." Castle held out his arms and wiggled his fingers in a futile attempt to get his daughter to let go of the coffee table and walk towards him.

"No, come to me, Jojo," Alexis said with a big smile.

"At this rate she's not going to come to either of you." Martha was sitting on the sofa going through a costume catalog for her acting students' latest production. She glanced up to see the one-year-old girl looking back and forth between her father and big sister as though trying to choose which one to appease.

Her name was Johanna Beth and she was the spitting image of her mother save for her father's bright blue eyes. She had been pulling herself up on furniture for a few months now and had been taking shaky steps with her small hands guiding her along the coffee table for the past week. It was only a matter of time before she tried to walk on her own and Castle was determined to make it happen.

"No, she loves her Daddy and she's gonna walk to Daddy, right?" His voice got progressively higher as he lapsed into the baby talk he always used around his younger daughter. "And she's gonna hurry too because Mommy will be home soon and Mommy got the first word and the first smile, so Daddy wants the first steps."

"Daddy got her first crawling," Alexis said. "And besides, I'm her sister and she's gonna come to Sissy, right?"

Johanna's eyes were wide and her head kept moving back and forth between the two. Her small hands gripped the coffee table tightly and she looked almost nervous like she didn't want to disappoint either one of the people talking to her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Johanna's face broke into a huge grin.

"I'm home," Beckett called.

"Mama!" Johanna exclaimed. She let go of the table and toddled straight into her mother's legs. Castle and Alexis dropped their arms in disappointment and watched Beckett scoop up the little girl.

"And how is my baby girl, huh?" she cooed, tickling Johanna's chin. "Did you walk for Daddy today?" She planted a kiss to her daughter's head and then leaned into the arm Castle wrapped around her when he walked over.

"Yeah she did. You just saw it."

"Really?" Beckett looked down at the little girl in her arms and kissed her forehead again. "My baby walked for me?" She looked back up and noticed the hint of jealousy in her husband's eyes. "Oh lighten up," she said with a small smirk. "It's not a contest."

"And if it was, you'd be winning, Dad," Alexis said. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Castle replied. He opened his other arm and his older daughter leaned into it.

Johanna giggled and babbled in Beckett's arms. Through the incomprehensible baby talk, Castle could distinctly hear "Dada."

"Did you hear that?" he exclaimed. "She said Dada!"

His comment was met with eye rolls from the two women next to him and Beckett smirked again. "Well I think she also said she needs a diaper change. Here you go, Superdad." She handed the girl to Castle and walked towards the bathroom. "Mommy needs a shower."

"I have to finish up an essay for class," Alexis said, slipping out of her father's arms with a chuckle. Martha was completely engrossed in her catalog and was writing notes on orange Post-its.

"Alright, fine then. We'll show them, right Jo?" Castle said, swinging his daughter into the air. "Who's your favorite?"

Johanna shrieked and giggled before babbling out "Dada," again.

"That's right. And don't you ever forget it," Castle said. "You're Daddy's little girl."


	4. Missing

**Prompt: if you're on the mood, here is a caskett prompt: castle accidentally loses one of the twins at the mall, supermarker, whatever you choose and beckett is about to meet them at any minute and he can't have only one of their kids :)**

* * *

"Tell Daddy we'll meet at the food court in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Mason nodded, his light brown curls flopping into his bright blue eyes. He would definitely need a haircut before his first day of school. Beckett smiled and leaned down to kiss her son on the head before walking back out into the mall.

"Hey, buddy," Castle said. He wove through the racks of clothes just after his wife had disappeared into the crowd. "Where'd Mom go?"

"She thaid meet at the food court in fifteen minutes," Mason said. He carefully enunciated each word around the gap that his two front teeth had left when they had fallen out last week. The little boy reminded Castle quite a bit of Alexis when she was that age. Mason's twin sister, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Johanna had a knack for letting her mouth get ahead of her brain.

The train of thought made Castle realize that he was only looking at one twin. The five-year-olds were, by default, a matched set and were normally all but attached at the hip, but Johanna was nowhere to be seen. \

"Where's your sister?"

Mason just shrugged.

Immediately, Castle thought back to when Alexis was seven and he had lost her in the supermarket. He had found her twenty minutes later, crying under the bakery cart and thinking that her father had abandoned her. Of course, Johanna loved to explore and she would relish the opportunity to run around without supervision, but that didn't mean Castle wasn't worried.

"Alright, not good. Come on, bud. Let's find Jo before we have to meet Mom."

When they approached the food court ten minutes later, Castle and his son wore matching expressions of shame and fear. Their desperate search of the clothing store and the vicinity had turned up empty. Johanna was no where to be found.

Castle had decided that it would be better to show up with one child and get his wife's help than to be late and chance her wrath.

"Hey, guys," Beckett said, walking up to them with an ice cream cone in her hand. "Why the long faces?"

Castle took a deep breath before saying, "I only turned my back for a second and she was gone, I don't know where she is and I'm sorry, but-"

"Daddy!" Castle was cut off as Johanna raced out from behind her mother's legs and wrapped her ice cream-covered hands around his waist.

"Jo?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, she came to the shoe store with me," Beckett said, raising an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, my little girl." Castle picked his daughter up and inspected the sticky chocolate residue around her mouth. "You guys got ice cream without us?"

"Mmhm," Johanna said with a winning smile.

"No fair!" Mason whined. "I want ith cream too!"

"Well then come on, little man," Beckett said. "Let's get you some ice cream."

"Do I get some too?" Castle asked.

"I don't know. After all, you lost one of our kids." Beckett was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but her lips twitched and gave away her smile.

"Well I found her and that should be cause for celebration."

"Hmm. I don't know if that deserves ice cream."

Castle leaned over and pressed his lips against his wife's. That earned him a hum of approval and the twins squealed.

"Daddy," Johanna giggled as she covered her eyes. "Gross!"

"I suppose that could get you a treat," Beckett said.

"And the ice cream?" Castle asked.

"I guess you can have that too."


	5. The Name Game

**Prompt: Really, love how you write so here one more prompt: Caskett's 8-year-old twins have a fight about how to name their new puppy**

* * *

"Buddy!"

"Shredder!"

"No! Buddy!"

"That's dumb. It has to be something cooler!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Beckett asked as she walked into the living room. Her eyes widened and hardened when she saw the fluffy, brown and black puppy sitting on the carpet and her eight-year-old twins on either side of it. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Please tell me there is not a dog in my living room."

"I told you to be more quiet," Johanna hissed at her brother, crossing her arms with a huff. Then she turned to her mother. "We found him all alone on the side of the road and we had to take him home."

"Castle!"

"Yeah?" Castle called from his study.

"Come see what your kids brought home from school."

"Why are they my kids? What did they…oh." Castle stepped into the room and saw the dog. "We got a dog?"

"No," Beckett said. "They found it and decided to take it home and now they're fighting over what to name it."

"It is a him," Castle said with a hint of contempt as he scratched the puppy's ear. Barely a minute and he was already sold.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Castle, we're not keeping a stray dog."

"So we'll put up signs or something and take him to the vet to make sure he's healthy."

"Aren't we going to talk about this or something?" Beckett asked, completely exasperated.

"What's there to talk about? We were going to get them a dog next weekend anyway. Besides, how can you say no to this face?" Castle placed a hand under the puppy's chin and guided the dog's head so that his big, dark eyes were looking directly at Beckett.

There was a long moment of silence punctuated only by the twins' hopeful breaths and the puppy's panting before Beckett sighed. "Alright, fine, keep him. But you two have to be responsible for him."

"We will be!" Mason exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll take him for walks and feed him and brush him and play with him and everything," Johanna said.

"Alright, I have to go meet Jenny and Lanie in the village. Just make sure it hasn't destroyed anything before I get back." Beckett grabbed her purse, planted a kiss on both of her children's foreheads, kissed her husband's cheeks, and stalked out the door.

"Okay, so what are we going to name him?" Castle asked.

"Buddy," Mason said.

"No," Johanna whined. "We have to name him something cool like Ripper or Killer or something."

"What about Cosmo?" Castle suggested. Both of the twins grimaced and shook their heads. "You guys are insane, but how about we do this? We each go to opposite corners of the room and call the dog. Whoever he comes to gets to name him."

"Okay," Jo said.

"Sure," Mason replied.

"Alright, then split up."

The trio broke apart and Jo, Mason, and Castle all claimed a corner.

"Ready, set, CALL!" Castle said. "Come here, Cosmo! You want to be Cosmo, don't you?"

"No, come to me, Buddy!" Mason clapped his hands and knelt down on the floor.

"Shredder!" Johanna called in a high-pitched voice that didn't match the name. "Come here, boy. Come to me."

The puppy looked anxiously around the room at the three people in the room as though he didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"Umbrella!" The door opened and Beckett reappeared to grab the aforementioned object off of the coffee table. The dog stood up and trotted calmly over to her.

"Aw, Mom," Mason complained. "He was just about to come to me!"

"No, he was looking at me," Jo said, her hands on her hips.

"I think you're both wrong," Castle said. "Clearly he wanted to be Cosmo and he was going to come to me."

"I take it I missed something?" Beckett asked.

"You get to name the dog now," Johanna said in a tone that implied just how bitter she was over the arrangement.

"I do, huh? Well then I'm naming him Spot."

"Are you kidding me?" Castle asked. "That is so unoriginal. At least put some thought into it."

"Last I checked, Castle, we only had two kids. His name is Spot. Deal with it."

"But you didn't even want to keep him in the first place."

"Yeah, well, I already have a kitten, so I think I'll be okay."


	6. Photoshoot

**Prompt: In love with your prompts! Could you write one where Castle takes their 5 years old twins to a professional to take pics of them (those that look like photoshoot) and he gives an album with the photos for kate on her bday :) thanks**

* * *

"Big smile, sweetheart. Give me a big smile. There you go!" The photographer started snapping pictures and Johanna was soaking up the spotlight like a pro. "Okay, let's get the brother back up here and get some shots of the two of them together."

"Go sit next to Jo," Castle said, patting his son's knee.

Mason stood up and walked to the platform. He sat down uneasily on the stool next to his twin sister. Johanna grasped his hand in her own and grinned at him. Seeing her smile seemed to relax him and his own face broke into a cheesy grin.

"That's perfect, you two," the photographer said. "Smile for Mom."

Another ten minutes of snapping pictures of the twins in various poses and making faces and Castle was handing over his credit card in exchange for an envelope full of photos.

"Alright, guys. Let's go pick out a book to put these in so we can give them to Mom tonight."

"Okay. I think I wanna be a model when I grow up," Johanna said.

"Well you can be whatever you want to be, but we have to hurry up. Mom will be home in a few hours."

"What about this one?" Mason asked, holding up an album.

Castle looked over and stopped when he saw the book in his son's hands. "Buddy, that's perfect! Now let's go make Mom a birthday present"

—

"There's one last present from the twins," Castle said. He was sitting next to his wife on the couch. Martha was reclining in the arm chair and Alexis was working the video camera. The twins scrambled up from their seats on the floor to grab the paper-wrapped scrapbook that had taken the better part of two hours to perfect.

"Happy birthday, Mommy," they said in unison.

"Thank you, guys," Beckett said with a smile. She peeled off the paper to reveal the cover of the album: all black save for a spatter of red near the lower corner that looked like a bloodstain and the two stick figures cut out of crime scene tape. She gasped.

"This is amazing! Where did you find this?"

"Open it up," Castle said. Beckett gently flipped the book open to see all the pictures of Mason and Johanna. The photographer had done an excellent job of capturing the sparkle in their bright blue eyes and their matching smiles.

"Rick, this is incredible," Beckett said as she traced her finger along the pages.

"It was all their idea," Castle said, gesturing to the twins.

"Come here, you guys," she said, opening her arms. Johanna and Mason jumped onto her lap and wrapped their arms around her.

"I love you, Mommy," Mason said.

"Me too," Johanna added.

"And I love you both so much," Beckett said as she planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. "This is the best birthday present ever."


	7. Birthday Party

**Prompt: Caskett's twins sixth birthday party at the hamptons. Also kate's pregnant**

* * *

"This was such a mistake," Castle said as he collapsed into the lounge chair next to his wife.

"Hang in there, Mr. Mom. It's almost bedtime," Beckett replied. She tilted her sunglasses down and watched the nine little kids splash each other in the shallow end of the pool. "Besides, didn't you say you've done this before?"

"I thought I had, but all Alexis and her friends wanted to do at this age was watch movies and decorate cupcakes. I can't believe six-year-olds can hold this much energy."

Sure, celebrating Johanna and Mason's birthday with a slumber party in the Hamptons had seemed like a great idea in theory, but Castle and Beckett had quickly discovered that nine little kids plus cake and ice cream were not as much fun as they had imagined.

"Well, the twins are having fun at least." Beckett pointed to the water where Johanna and Mason were giggling and attempting to joust with the pool noodles.

"Yeah. Are you okay out here? Do you need anything?"

Beckett's hand rested on the small swell of her four month belly and she bit her lip as she thought. "You know what? I would really love some strawberry ice cream and goldfish."

"Coming right up. Sarah, you're in charge," Castle said as he stood up. Sarah Grace, Ryan's eight-year-old daughter who was more of a big sister to the twins than anything else, looked up in confusion.

"He's joking, Sarah," Beckett said. "It's alright."

The little girl turned back around and joined in on what had quickly escalated into an all out pool noodle war. Castle chuckled as he walked into the house to get the ice cream.

—

It took the better part of two hours to get the kids out of the pool, dried off, and calmed down enough to roll out their sleeping bags in the living room and watch a movie. Castle left the cabinet open so one they were finished watching The Lego Movie, they could put something else on without needing him or Beckett. With any luck, the kids would all be asleep within two hours anyway.

—

It was one o'clock in the morning when Castle woke up to the sound of seven little kids singing Let it Go at the top of their lungs. He nudged Beckett and she rolled over with a groan.

"I'm making fingers. Just go shut off the TV," she mumbled before falling back asleep.

It was one eighteen in the morning when Castle took the remote.

—

The only good thing about the kids staying up so late was that they slept through the morning. Sarah was up earliest and even she didn't move until noon. By one, though, everyone was up and devouring the leftover cake.

After another hour devoted to packing and an impromptu pillow fight, everyone was ready to make the return trip to the city.

—

"We are never doing that again," Castle said as he sank down onto the couch later that night and wrapped an arm around around Beckett's shoulder.

"Well the kids had fun and it could have been worse."

"Yeah."

They sat there in silence for a minute, Beckett gently rubbing a hand over her belly as she leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Even though you inherited your mother's knack for making everything into a bigger event then it has to be."

Castle leaned down and captured Beckett's lips with his own. "Love you too."


End file.
